<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We'll always have... by err4tic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893661">We'll always have...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/err4tic/pseuds/err4tic'>err4tic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SHINee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/err4tic/pseuds/err4tic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Out-of-town research work. Student budgets. Road trips. Dingy hotels. Thin walls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Taemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Winter of SHINee</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We'll always have...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first time since I've been a Shawol that I have joined a fan fic fest. Thanks to the moderators of Winter of SHINee for still posting this.<br/>Also, thanks to the one who gave the prompt. I have no idea who you are, but the details of the prompt were so vivid that I had to take it. So sorry for taking liberties with it, and I hope you like it. </p><p>Follow me @beautifulweird0 on Twitter. </p><p>Prompt #: 90</p><p>Pairing: Key/Taemin</p><p>Rating: Explicit</p><p>Genre: Romance</p><p>Tropes: Sharing a thin wall; Person B crawls into person A’s bed late at night because it’s too cold and no heater</p><p>Trigger Warnings: N/A</p><p>Prompt Summary: A and B are going on a trip for a research project in a shared class. It’s not a group project, but both chose to do it on the same location, so thought they might as well go together. A, being older of the two, books two separate rooms at a shoddy motel, but they don’t realize how bad it actually is till they get there. There’s no heating and it’s the dead of winter, and lighting and bedding are questionable too. the night they get there they decide to drink up and pass out right as they get there. B is woken up in the middle of the night and at first he thinks he’s dreaming but as he gets more awake he realizes that someone here was definitely doing something rated R, the thought makes him chuckle. But as he begins to quiet down, he realizes that the sound was in fact coming from A’s room.. he lays his ear flag against the headboard of his bed, and for a second he can’t believe it, but sure enough, that was definitely A’s voice, and he had definitely just said B’s name. B himself is starting to get restless and a bit h*rny, so he (fairly vocally) jerks off to A’s sounds and passes out. Next morning as they come out of their rooms for breakfast and see each other, both know that the other heard. They’re supposed to be at this sad motel TOGETHER for a whole week, how are they supposed to deal with this??</p><p>Required Content: Balcony Sex, Preferably Taekey as main pairing</p><p>Absolute No’s: Anything straight up sad (angst is okay)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> What the fuck happened last night? </em>
</p><p>The only thing Kibum was sure of before falling asleep was that a decently warm motel room wouldn't have driven him or Taemin to drink until they both passed out. Or maybe it was just too cold. Anyhow, at least a few bottles of soju split between them cost less than getting a new room elsewhere altogether. </p><p>That still didn't explain why he woke up at 5 am in the morning with his bare lower extremities freezing in his glacial hotel room and his suspiciously encrusted pants tangled around his knees. Despite the irregularity of his sleeping arrangement, his sodden brain still opted to shut down, hypothermia be damned (or not... he did manage to cast the offending garment away and tuck the comforter snugly around himself before drifting off again).</p><p>It wasn't until he met Taemin at the top of the stairs to head to the meager dining hall that his fully awake brain helpfully supplied what had transpired following their drunken episode. From the look of guilt evident in his wide eyes and the high color on his cheeks, Taemin was also doing some remembering of his own.</p><p>Holy shit. This is embarrassing.</p><p>***</p><p>Kim Kibum was really sleepy. He yawned innumerable times halfway through his first class, barely following what the lecturer was talking about and just about this close to using his industrial spikes to instead prop his eyes open. The day before was lost in the mad rush to meet the deadline for turning in his senior research proposal. His roommate, who had just returned from his out-of-town songwriting seminar, kept him awake all night excitedly talking up a storm. This morning, he was expecting his scholarship stipend to already had been credited so that he could filch a small sum for a short flat white from that cafe close to his dorm, but the funds were late. Optimistic Kibum didn't bring his Maxim House tumbler and accompanying coffee packet in expectation.</p><p>Result: Kibum was ready to spread out on top of the table to do something really exciting: sleep. </p><p>What was he doing in an 8 AM class that was totally unrelated to his major? It was an elective, so what the hell was he thinking when he signed up for it?</p><p>
  <em> That's right, Kim Kibum, you weren't. </em>
</p><p>He was slightly revived from his stupor by the barely perceptible squeak of the lecture hall door opening. </p><p>Hoodie kid was late again.</p><p>In an oddly graceful manner not unlike a dementor swooping in on its prey - <em> not really the most flattering comparison, Kibum </em> - the slim figure slunk into the seat closest to the door, which placed him squarely across Kibum in the small lecture hall. Under his engulfing hoodie, his oddly innocent eyes met Kibum's for a split second and then the guy slouched further, presumably to snooze like Kibum failed to do. </p><p>It was odd how Kibum had been subconsciously keeping tabs on the newcomer's arrival, or maybe it was understandable. Unlike Kibum, whose rapier-sharp tongue and flamboyant fashion sense seems to draw and repel people around him in equal measures, the kid seemed to keep to himself, and their classmates tended to steer clear of the guy most of the time. Despite appearances, however, Kibum was naturally caring, and he wasn't the sort to ignore someone in need. He could not help but watch out if the guy would reach out to their classmates for help with the coursework, but he unfailingly disappeared five minutes before class ends. Kibum didn't even remember what he really looked like, except for the flash of those limpid eyes at times. </p><p>
  <em> Limpid, Kibum? Really?  </em>
</p><p>Kibum snickered at his own musings and renewed his attempts to listen to the professor. It's only been a couple of weeks since class started, and he was bored. Even so, elective or not, he will get an A in this course. Not exactly the time to be indulging his curiosity and coming up with archaic adjectives to describe someone else's attributes, however alluring they may be.</p><p>***</p><p>Kibum hated it when professors were lazy, particularly when the subject was technical. He was the sort who would file a complaint about professors getting students to present half-assed reports on concepts that they barely understood themselves and then having the said professors include the reports in the exams (yes, that was from a bitter experience that remained with Kibum).</p><p>Case in point: it seemed like this professor really did not want to teach, so he had people draw lots from a big jack-o-lantern pail - <em> how tacky is that? </em> - and scheduled the students to report on their respective topics all term long.</p><p>One good point of the assignment for Kibum which may be debatable for others was that they would get to get out of Seoul for research. The lots drawn by the students contained indicated possible community settings and several suggested areas, all of which were within 5 hours of Seoul. Most of his classmates opted to go for areas close to Seoul, whereas others opted to fly out. </p><p>It was a good thing that his major exams were scheduled a month from the announcement of the requirement for the elective class, so he had plenty of time to schedule his research trip before then. For him, saving time on the commute by flying out was out of the question.</p><p>The problem was, as much as he liked the prospect of a trip out of the city, Kibum would have to dip into his fiercely guarded savings to make it. That meant an overnight trip at budget lodgings and smart food choices. After considerable planning, cups of instant instead of brewed coffee and scrimping on food for the rest of the week, he was able to book an inexpensive hotel with decent ratings for a couple of nights and bus tickets to PyeongChang online.</p><p>That Friday morning (no classes. Yay!) found Kibum at the Dong Seoul bus terminal, waiting for the first bus out of Seoul to PyeongChang to head out. Kibum was already drifting off by the time that the bus was pulling out of the lot, but then he was rudely awakened when somebody knocked on his side of the vehicle. </p><p>He was startled to see an oddly familiar black-clothed figure outside sprint past his window to the bus door, which immediately opened.<br/>
“I’m sorry, ahjussi.” Hoodie kid bowed so abruptly that when he straightened up, his hood flew back. The driver shooed him to the back, and Kibum was finally able to see his face clearly. </p><p>Kibum didn’t really know what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn’t that face. Hoodie kid had longish blond hair that framed the clear eyes that Kibum was only barely acquainted with, and the rest of his face, which was a confusing mix of innocence (full cheeks and limpid - <em> heh </em> - eyes) and sensuality (that lush mouth). His features had a delicacy that wouldn't be amiss on a pretty woman's face, but the fact that they were set on a man’s face was arresting.</p><p>TL;DR: he was beautiful.</p><p>As if sensing his attention, the newcomer’s eyes raised to meet his and widened slightly in recognition. After a split second of hesitation, Kibum slightly nodded his head, and the other man reciprocated the gesture. </p><p>The blond man looked down at his ticket and walked down the aisle, eyes seeking out his seat number. Of course he had to stop right by Kibum’s seat. </p><p>Hoodie guy placed his knapsack in the overhead bin and slid onto the seat beside Kibum. </p><p>There was no going back to sleep after that. </p><p>***</p><p>Nobody spoke a word for at least 15 minutes. Kibum had been trying to pretend to snooze because he was at a loss on how to address his classmate, stealing glances at hoodie guy, who had yet to draw his hood over his head in its seemingly default configuration. The kid was playing a game on his mobile phone. The usually congenial Kibum found himself uncharacteristically tongue-tied. Feigning sleep was starting to feel ridiculous, so he took out his notepad from his messenger bag and started outlining the guide questions for his interviews. He almost jumped out of his seat when a soft voice asked, “Have you decided on a topic yet?”</p><p>He swung his head to the side to look at his seatmate, whose face was too close to his own. Really, the man’s beauty was even more of a shock to behold up close. </p><p>Kibum cleared his throat before speaking up. <em> Snap out of it, Kim Kibum </em>. “I was thinking of discussing the impact of the Winter Olympics on temple stays. You know, before and after.” </p><p>The other slightly smiled. “That’s an interesting topic. But won’t you be pressed for time? I mean, you only have this weekend, and that's too short for a temple stay.”</p><p>That’s a lot of words coming from someone with whom he had never even exchanged names before. Kibum replied in a slightly sarcastic tone, “Like you would have more time than me?”</p><p>The other guy leaned back against his seat, an impish smile on his face. <em> Dear God, he looks adorable. </em> “Acknowledged. I have as much time as you. But I’m thinking of just interviewing the non-ski-resort folks, so that’s pretty easy.”</p><p>Kibum went back to writing questions. “I don’t plan on doing a temple stay, and I don’t want to focus too much on Woljeongsa since that’s too predictable. I intend to cover at least a couple of other lesser-known temples in the area.”</p><p>“Looks like you have your work cut out for you. Good luck.”</p><p>“Thanks.” After a small pause, Kibum asked, “Do you have an idea where to go?”</p><p>“The district tourism office. Absolutely. Yep.”</p><p>Amused at that bald answer and the earnest expression on the other’s face, Kibum barked out a laugh. “That’s a plan.”</p><p>That stubborn chin lifted in challenge. “Like you could do any better.” </p><p>Kibum was fascinated by the mobility of the other’s features. Talk about hiding a lamp under a bushel. His lightning-fast expression changes were so much fun to watch. This was definitely not how imagined the other person would be like under that ever-present hoodie. Offhandedly, Kibum wondered how many people had seen him this animated.</p><p>Kibum proceeded to give the other tips on how to gather material for his report, making impromptu searches for and listing down the pertinent offices that the other should visit for resources. The delighted look on the blond’s face was almost addicting. </p><p>“You pretty much wrote my whole report for me.”</p><p>Kibum nudged his shoulder. “Nah, that’s just the outline. Do well on your interviews and pay attention to what people say. You can definitely ace that report.”</p><p>“That’s if I could actually do the presentation in front of class.” His face was suddenly blank.  </p><p><em> What was that? </em> Kibum said gently, “If you need help with that, let me know.” </p><p>The other man slightly shook his head and shot a small, grateful smile in Kibum’s direction. “I appreciate the thought. Thank you so much for your help, sunbae.”</p><p>“How did you know I'm a sunbae? And it's Kibum.”</p><p>"Just because. Thank you, Kibum-sunbae.” He leaned back with eyes closed, that small smile still playing on his lips.</p><p>Another small pause. “You’re really not going to make me ask for your name after almost two hours of talking, are you?”</p><p>The blond bolted upright. “I’m so sorry. I could have sworn I already told you my name earlier.” After the lowest bow that his seated position could allow, “I’m Taemin. Lee Taemin.”</p><p>***</p><p>"You are staying all throughout the weekend?" Kibum asked Taemin as they unloaded their respective bags from the overhead bin after the bus pulled up at the terminal. </p><p>"That was the plan, yes." Taemin pulled his hood over his head as they filed out of the bus. They were met with a particularly strong gust of wind as they stepped out. </p><p>Under his duster coat and padding, Kibum gave a violent shiver. "A warm welcome to PyeongChang, I guess?" </p><p>To Kibum's surprise, Taemin found this pronouncement incredibly funny. Kibum first heard coughing, so he looked over at the other guy in concern. </p><p>He saw the Taemin's shoulders shake, and then he was throwing back his head in a fit of glee. His cheeks, which were red from the cold, were bunched up, and his eyes crinkled adorably in the corners. Kibum, who didn't think his words warranted that much amusement, soon found himself joining in the other's laughter. It was just that infectious. </p><p>Heck, if it weren't the dead of winter, he could have sworn that birds would be flocking over the other guy's shoulder. </p><p><em> Shut up, Kibum </em>, he scolded himself, tamping down the Cinderella visual.</p><p>"Enough. Let's warm up somewhere first before heading out." Kibum abruptly turned his back on Taemin and stalked off, dragging his overnight case behind him. He could feel his cheeks blazing, and he's pretty sure it wasn't because of the cold. </p><p>Still chuckling, Taemin slung his oversized backpack over his shoulder and ran after Kibum. "Wait for me, sunbae!"</p><p>They ended up having a very late breakfast of hot citron tea and Spam kimbap at a GS25 close to the terminal. </p><p>"So, where to now?" Kibum asked the other as he stood up to throw away the remnants of his iced coffee (yes, he lives dangerously like that). He turned back just in time to see the sheepish look on his face.</p><p>"Actually, I was thinking of just wandering around first before starting the interviews tomorrow. I had no idea it was this cold in here, and now I just feel like sleeping."</p><p>Kibum blankly looked at him for several moments. "Do you even have a hotel booking or anything?"</p><p>Taemin hung his head down and then shook it. After a second of silence, he looked up at Kibum with a pleading, pitiful look in his eyes. </p><p><em> Puss in boots, get away from me! </em> With a sinking feeling, Kibum already knew he was going to give in to whatever the kid asked for. </p><p>"Umm, sunbae. Can I tag along with you? I won't be a bother, I swear. And I'll chip in for everything: food, cab fares, lodgings, what have you."</p><p>Slowly, Kibum shook his head in incredulity. This kid is lethal. "I can't believe this. What would you have done if I weren't here?" </p><p>Taemin looked ready to do more wheedling, but then he saw the corner of the other's mouth twitch. "I don’t know… begged that ahjussi to house me or something?" he gestured toward the disgruntled-looking cashier.</p><p>Against his will, a giggle escaped Kibum. "You're hopeless."</p><p>Emphatically, Taemin nodded his head. "Yep. Which is why you're a Godsend, sunbae. Thank God I found you.  All that jazz." Then he started singing some thank you song in English with the words "India" and "disillusionment."</p><p>"Hush. I'll call my hotel to see whether they have more rooms." </p><p>"Yaaaaas! Thank you, Kibum-hyung!"</p><p>“Yah! I did not give you permission to call me hyung!”</p><p>“We’ll be bunking together! That gives me the right to call you hyung!”  </p><p>Kibum couldn’t keep this indulgent smile from stretching across his face at the sight of the other guy. Dear Lord, he definitely did not expect for his spectral, dementor-like classmate to be this - happy, and for himself to be this susceptible to the other's contagious joy. </p><p>***</p><p>That happy feeling vanished as soon as he saw their hotel. Truth be told, that’s a pretty liberal use of the term. </p><p>After their late lunch, Kibum and Taemin proceeded to plan out the next two days. Kibum had to rearrange everything to accommodate the other guy, but it would be a lie if he said that he didn't enjoy it. Taemin was asking a lot of unexpected but insightful questions, and Kibum found himself approaching their logistical problems from a different perspective and was able to keep his projected budget well within his original. The next thing they knew, it was already getting late; after a dinner of buckwheat everything (no complaints there, though, as everything was so darn good), they decided to head to their accommodations. On top of his original booking, Kibum was able to book the last room available, and Taemin transferred funds immediately through his cash app.</p><p>Kibum really knew better about those booking apps, he really did. In the past, he had managed to book pretty decent rooms inexpensively, but there have been a few misses along with the hits. He was really hoping that that wasn't the case this time around.</p><p>Sadly, that was exactly the case.<br/>
<br/>
The website boasted of inexpensive, decent rooms close to the temple route. The location wasn't too bad, just a bit of a way from the main thoroughfares, and the cab driver was able to find it easily enough. But it was the only building on site. The hotel looked a lot bigger and brighter in the post, the marquee lighting was faulty, and the three-storey building looked like it housed no more than 10 rooms. To be fair, it wasn't like those hostels straight out of slasher movies, but it looked deserted and rickety and all around sad. In retrospect, he couldn't believe that the hotel was even fully booked.</p><p>Taemin looked at Kibum, expressionless. After taking a deep breath, Kibum muttered, "I'm sure this is fine. We won't be staying here for most part, anyway."</p><p>"You're right. As long as the rooms are warm and there's hot water, we'll be fine."</p><p>"It will be fine." Kibum shot a longing look toward the direction taken by their cab, whose tail lights were fast fading from sight. </p><p>"Come on, Kibum-hyung. On the brighter side, maybe this place has ghosts or something. Let's hunt them!" Taemin burst out laughing at Kibum's "Yah!" and skipped up the steps to the entrance. Squaring his shoulders, Kibum followed the younger man and marched up to the reception area to talk with the night manager. </p><p>The Bruce Lee lookalike led them up two flights of stairs to the top floor. "You checked in late, so I gave the rooms on the lower floors to the ones who first came in. You guys are the only people on this floor. Breakfast is from 6 to 10." He then proceeded to show Taemin to his room. </p><p>Kibum has stayed in his fair share of goshiwons, and this one was only a slightly larger iteration, with just plain, faded wallpaper, narrow bed with a decidedly threadbare comforter, a small fridge, a hair dryer, a narrow counter running along one wall, and that tiny, tiny bathroom. The only things that gave it a semblance of a hotel room were the sconces on the walls, as well as a small balcony opening to a view of the mountains, Kibum presumed (it was a mystery how the door managed to ward the cold away). Kibum could only thank the heavens that his room was pleasantly warm, or else he would have dropped on his knees to the floor crying in despair like some makjang character. What he'd give for a shot of alcohol right now, but they needed an early start the following morning. </p><p>Kibum unearthed his Mickey pjs from his overnight case and stepped into the cramped bathroom. Granted, he almost hit his head multiple times during his shower, but the hot water was bliss. </p><p>After changing into his sleeping attire, drying his hair and putting his things in order, Kibum sat down on his bed and checked his class assignments, but his mind kept wandering to the enigma next door. He could have sworn when he first saw Taemin in class that he would be a dark, brooding character. Taemin showed in the few hours that they've been together in each other's company that he was almost childlike in his wonder, easily amused, and simple in things he found joy in (all this was on account of the potato dumpling soup they had during dinner. Kibum was this close to whipping out his phone to make ready memes out of Taemin's reactions during dinner.) </p><p>Not to say that his brain was simple: Kibum was fascinated by the unorthodox way the other solved the different kinks in their plans. He himself tended to complicate things with his overthinking, but Taemin had a way of untangling the knots in a seemingly simplistic way that worked. Kibum found himself wanting to know more about him apart from their discussion all afternoon up to dinner. </p><p>Unbidden, his mind flashed back to one particular instance during dinner when Taemin made this small sound, and things could have gotten really, REALLY awkward for Kibum. </p><p>Thankfully, a knock interrupted this (potentially dangerous) train of thought. He opened his door to find the other standing right outside on the hall, hair wet and his hoodie thrown over his pajama set, and what appears to be a half-full box of soju and snacks clutched between his disproportionately small hands. </p><p>"Hurry up, hyung, it's cold out here!"</p><p>"Yah, Lee Taemin, what are you doing? We have to get up early tomorrow." </p><p>"Can't sleep. Nightcap. And you sound like my grandmother." He said this with the most adorably infuriating grin Kibum had ever seen on another person and pushed his way past an indignantly sputtering Kibum into the tiny room. </p><p>He plopped onto the floor with his back leaning against the bed and gleefully started laying out the goods in front of him. </p><p>Kibum shook his head ruefully and closed the door. "You're lucky you're cute." </p><p>"I am not cute," the other replied with this pout on his mouth. Kibum nearly burst out laughing at the contradiction but refrained from commenting.</p><p>"Where did you get these?" Kibum sat cross-legged across Taemin and inspected the stash. </p><p>"Last of the ahjussi's stash. The snacks were his own. He was feeling kind of guilty about the rooms, so he offered them for free." </p><p>"Yah. You shouldn't milk someone's guilt like that." Kibum felt like he should protest more, but he could almost imagine the soju burning its way down his throat.</p><p>"He was insistent. I couldn't tell him no." Taemin unscrewed the cap of the first soju bottle. "I estimated the cost and left some cash on the counter." He reached out the first shot glass to Kibum and said in a serious look on his face, "You were looking too cold earlier."</p><p>"Still, a dozen bottles is too much." Kibum offered token resistance, but he felt touched that the other guy noticed. His hand was already accepting the proffered drink. He sighed as the drink warmed him from the inside. "Damn, that was good." </p><p>He took the bottle and gestured to the other man, who extended his shot glass toward him. But then, something else caught his attention. </p><p>"Wait. Your top is all wet. Dry your hair first before you catch a cold."</p><p>Taemin shrugged. "Eh. It'll dry soon enough. And I'm killing all the germs in my body with alcohol, so iz all good." </p><p>It was weird how natural it felt to just sit himself on the bed behind Taemin, take the still plugged in dryer, and card his fingers through the other's blond hair. Absently, he marveled at how silky the other's hair was despite the undoubtedly harsh dye job as he methodically directed the blast of hot air through sections of the younger's head and over the damp spot on the shoulder of his top.</p><p>They had known each other for only hours and shared the barest minimum information about themselves, yet Kibum felt a strong sense of kinship toward Taemin and an almost maternal instinct to spoil and protect the other person. </p><p>With an ease similar to a force of habit, Taemin nestled himself more comfortably between Kibum's thighs, humming in contentment.</p><p>So much for his parental feels. </p><p>"Yah! Don't hog all of the snacks. And you're drinking like you intend to finish those twelve bottles, Lee." He repositioned himself across the floor from Taemin.</p><p>"Just a couple of bottles, Kibum-hyung. Then, we sleep."</p><p>***</p><p>Two bottles turned to four as the two finally got around to talking about themselves. Kibum told him about his major, the pressures of his research work and scholarship, and his plan to save up for medical school. Taemin talked about his childhood, and Kibum finally found out the reason for the hoodie: Lee Taemin used to be a child star up until he was in middle school. He was home-schooled all throughout, as his first foray into the public school system didn't really end all too well - the public's attention to his private life became too overwhelming for him so that he dropped out (Kibum suspected bullying, but held his tongue). He had been given offers to become an idol, but he had grown too weary of the limelight, so he decided that it was high time to make something out of himself and live the most ordinary life possible for him. He was still wary of attracting undue attention, so he always tried his best to fade into the background.</p><p>Kibum, having only moved back to Korea to take up biochemistry after high school, never really knew of him. </p><p>"But you know," he slurred as he tried to ineffectually pry a packet of dried squid from Taemin's fingers, "the dementor look?" He made an X with his arms and shook his head despite the whirling of the room around him. "People do notice you, you know. Bummie's noticed you." </p><p>Taemin flashed a loopy grin at him, and then tossed the packet at him. "As long as they don't approach me." He downed another glass, seemingly deep in thought, and then suddenly started chuckling. "Hehe. This one time, a classmate of mine tried to talk to me. I started muttering demonic-sounding Latin incantations under my hood." He fluttered two tiny fingers in the air to demonstrate. "She ran really fast." </p><p>Kibum let out a crow laugh. "Taeminnie! You bad, bad Catholic boy!" </p><p>"Yah! How did you know I'm Catholic? I didn't tell you I was Catholic."</p><p>"Bummie saw you make a cross before dinner." </p><p>"I always knew you were smart, Kibummie-hyung." He held up his glass. "Cheers!"</p><p>"Why did you start talking to Bummie, then?"</p><p>Taemin pursed his lips in thought. "I don't know… you pay attention to the professor? You ask questions, too? You probably are the only one in our class who shows him that kind of respect. I liked that." </p><p>***</p><p>Four bottles turned to eight, and all of the snacks were gone by then. They talked about anything that struck their fancy at the time, and at one point, the two inexplicably started dancing: Taemin grooving like he's Michael Jackson's reincarnation, and Kibum doing girl group dances like he was the missing member of any girl group.</p><p>He watched Taemin's tall, graceful body vibing to the soft music playing on his mobile phone. Kibum has some knowledge of dance, and he was pretty sure he had never seen anyone move like that in his entire life</p><p><em> Fuck. Bummie's never been this turned on in his entire life. </em> </p><p>The thought was enough to momentarily shake him out of his drunkenness. He desperately clutched at his tenuous self-control and glanced at his phone, which glowed just past two.</p><p>"Taemin-ah, hyung is tired. Maybe you should go back to your room." </p><p>Taemin stopped dancing like an abruptly jerked marionette, and Kibum choked back a laugh despite his suffering. The hoobae looked down at the mess and slapped a hand over his forehead. "I'm so sorry, hyung. I promised you two bottles." He started picking up and dumping some of the debris into the trash bin at the corner of the room and staggered toward the door. </p><p>Kibum stood just outside his door as Taemin fumbled with his door. They slurred "good night" to each other and retreated into their respective spaces. </p><p>Kibum looked down at the soju box and chuckled to himself. To be fair, they did end up leaving two bottles untouched.</p><p>***</p><p>Kibum woke up to the sound of someone moaning.</p><p>At first, he thought that his subconscious was acting up on that unfulfilled desire that made itself known while he was in such a vulnerable state (read: dead drunk). Despite the lack of inhibitions owing to the alcohol, he knew his limits, even with the havoc Taemin was wreaking on his self control.</p><p>He ended up dozing off at the thought of what ifs. He could have sworn he was also dreaming about those what ifs, too...</p><p>...only to be woken up by sounds sifting through the seemingly paper-thin walls to pierce his still-sloshed brain. </p><p><em> At least somebody's getting some. </em> He was in equal parts amused, irritated and envious… until his brain registered that the sounds were coming from Taemin's room. </p><p><em> Hello. </em> </p><p>At the back of his mind, he knew that it's rude and all sorts of wrong to be eavesdropping on his new friend and getting this hard and that he should just force himself to go to sleep. </p><p><em> Damn these thin walls. </em> </p><p>A sudden thought occurred to him. Did he pick up someone else after they parted ways? Impossible; Taemin looked even more drunk than he did. Maybe he snuck out to the vending machine out front and somebody hit on him on his way? A twinge of something took some of the edge off.</p><p>However, even with his pillow and the sound of his own heartbeat in his ears muffling everything, he could still hear the groans and gasps that the other was making; it was like the wall was nonexistent. He could swear that if he pressed his ear against the wall, he could also hear repetitive movement. Not that he tried it. Nope. </p><p>He's this close to crying himself to sleep out of sheer frustration and thwarted lust. </p><p>"Shit, Kibum." </p><p>His churning, alcohol-soaked thoughts careened to a stop.</p><p>
  <em> What? </em>
</p><p>"Kibum-hyung, more. Please." </p><p>
  <em> Fuck. </em>
</p><p>Then, <em> Fuck it. </em></p><p>Kibum dipped his hand into his pajama bottoms to palm himself unimpeded and flinched at the sensation. Every one of Taemin's breathy sounds made its way through the walls and settled straight to his cock, which was by then weeping with precum and so, so hard. </p><p>"Fuck," he hissed in counterpoint to a particularly loud yelp from the other room. Immediately, all sounds ceased for a moment, but then came back with renewed force. </p><p>Kibum felt no compunction to curtail the sounds of his pleasure, generously growling out sounds of approval and his own moans, which seemed to drive the other room's occupant insane, if the escalating gasps were any indication. Soon enough, his head was consumed with chasing his impending release and the mantra of "Kibum!" and "Fuck!" uttered in that breathy voice.</p><p>Then, a strangled, wordless sound from the other room had Kibum releasing into his hand with an almost yell, his cum seeping through the fabric of his bottoms. Exhausted and spent, Kibum settled back against his pillows, finally drifting off in the blessed silence. </p><p>***</p><p>"We are not transferring hotels."</p><p>The announcement shook Kibum out of his repeated self-admonition to consign this early morning's drunken antics into the far recesses of his mind. He and Taemin were seated at a low table in the dining hall, both nursing a slight headache from the excesses of the previous night and lack of sleep and awaiting their breakfast to be served.</p><p>"Excuse me, what?" He blankly asked after a heartbeat.</p><p>"I said, we're not transferring hotels." </p><p>"I'm not. You don't have to stay here. Lord knows you're probably loaded." He took out his wallet and placed a couple of manwons on the table. "My share for the booze last night." <em> Didn't you say you weren't going to say anything about last night, Kibum?  </em></p><p>Taemin resolutely shook his head. "I can't leave ahjussi like that when he's been so nice. Would you believe that he returned the money to me this morning when you went back to the room to get your wallet when you forgot it?" Guiltily, Kibum remembered playing that card to buy himself some time to regain his composure. </p><p>He needed not have worried about things being awkward; this morning, Taemin was back to his brash, childlike self. That brief moment of mutual awareness by the stairs, not to mention what transpired in the wee hours of that morning, might as well have been a figment of his imagination rather than a memory. </p><p>The ahjussi's wife, who was in charge that morning, brought in their breakfast. After swallowing the first mouthfuls of hangover soup and thistle rice, Kibum finally echoed Taemin's sentiments that nope, they're not leaving. </p><p>*** </p><p>The hotel ahjumma, who was already on first-name basis with Taemin and Kibum by the time their hired cab driver picked them up to bring them to the first temple, gave her wholehearted approval of the guys' itinerary, offered insider tips, and sent them off with two large thermoses filled with tea. Thanks to her, Kibum was able to maximize his interview schedules with the representatives of both temples and gathered more than enough information for his paper between the two temples. They were also given brief tours of the buildings comprising the temple complexes that weren't usually offered for non-temple stay folks, all because Kibum name-dropped the ahjumma's name. </p><p>"Wow. Such power her name holds." Taemin commented as he walked ahead of Kibum through the forest path toward the taxi stand where their ride was waiting to bring them to the city. Kibum was too busy taking pictures to really say anything. </p><p>"Do you think ahjumma and the ahjussi are angels or something? I mean, they're so unbelievably kind. They didn't have to go out of their way to help us like this." Taemin shot Kibum a goggle-eyed look and then took a sip of the still hot remainder of the citrus and ginger tea in his thermos. </p><p>Kibum chuckled, indulging Taemin's fanciful musings. "Maybe we should ask them to stop this snow from falling." Thank goodness he thought to bring extra padding and layers, else he would have become an icicle by then. </p><p>A fluttering sound drew Kibum's attention, and then he saw a snow white owl perched on one of the trees. Kibum very carefully lifted his camera to focus on the magical-looking creature… only have the owl scared away by Taemin falling backwards on a snow bank. </p><p>He was about to scold Taemin in irritation and concern, only to snap his mouth closed when he saw Taemin squealing at the cold and ineffectually attempting to make a snow angel in the thick snow with a joyful smile on his face.</p><p>"Kibummie-hyung! Look!"</p><p>"Lee Taemin, get up! You'll catch your death!"</p><p>Kibum lifted his camera to his face to hide his expression from the other man. </p><p>He was terrified.</p><p>***</p><p>After a change in drop-off point and a quick stop at their hotel to pick up one of Kibum's extra padding jackets and replace Taemin's sodden outerwear - at Kibum's insistence despite Taemin's attempts to brush away his concern - they headed off to the ski town to have their pork and squid bulgogi and trout sashimi dinner (Taemin insisted on paying because he was craving fish) and to get a feel of the night life in the area, which the younger student intended to include in his own paper. There were quite a number of foreigners milling about even in the negative weather, and it was Taemin's turn to take photos of the ski town and the daredevils who skied at night. </p><p>Some foreigners, male and female and some in between, tried to chat up Kibum, but he was polite in his refusal. Truth be told, he did factor in a possible dalliance when he was originally planning his solo trip, but that had already lost its appeal. </p><p>Both of them were in silent agreement to avoid the bars, only staying for a bit at a coffee shop to nurse an after-dinner dessert drink (Kibum couldn't get over how cute Taemin sounded when he ordered hot chocolate) before heading back to their lodgings.</p><p>They made it to the hotel right before the worst of the snow started to fall. Kibum excused himself on the pretext of organizing his photos and interview materials, and Taemin was left chatting with the ahjumma, who was just about to retire for the night.</p><p>To be fair, Kibum did attempt to organize stuff. He transferred his photos to his laptop and ran a transcribing program to encode his interviews, but his mind was churning. </p><p>He liked Taemin, more than an acquaintance of less than 48 hours warranted. He liked his childlike, carefree, and bratty side, and that serious, mature Taemin that reared itself every once in a while intrigued him no end. He liked how his lips form a slightly offcenter pout when he's talking animatedly, and the way his blinks a hundred times a second when he's a bit nervous. Just like Taemin's existence, he didn't even know how or when he started becoming aware of these things, just that he was. </p><p> He did consider that maybe it was the fact that they were together on this trip with only each other for companionship that had precipitated this attraction, but immediately dismissed that thought. He acknowledged to himself that on some level, even before this trip, he had always been attracted to the other guy, and getting to know him bit by bit had made him want more. </p><p>And, if he were to believe the adage "in vino, veritas," Taemin wanted him, too. </p><p>He didn't know what to do with that information.</p><p>He stepped outside to ground (and cool) himself, only to find the other man stepping outside onto the narrow balcony separated from his only by a low railing. Considering that their rooms shared the same (thin) wall, the surprise in Taemin's face looked so comical that Kibum laughed in spite of his thoughts.</p><p>"It's cold, hyung. What are you doing out here?"</p><p>Kibum averted his face and stared out to the mountains. "Just taking a breather. I have a lot of stuff to process. You?"</p><p>Taemin gave a low chuckle. "Just trying to see whether the outside is much colder than my room." </p><p>Kibum turned to stare at him. "Your heater's not working?" </p><p>"Noap," Taemin replied, popping the consonant. "Come see for yourself."</p><p>Kibum vaulted the low railing and followed Taemin into the room, which was markedly colder than his own. He felt up the walls, and he could only detect heat from the wall adjoining his room. </p><p>"We should tell the ahjussi to have the piping fixed or bring you an electric blanket or something. You can't sleep here." </p><p>Taemin grinned. "Nah. Just make sure to leave them a negative review if I do expire here."</p><p>"What the… Taemin!" Kibum exclaimed, horrified at the thought. Taemin collapsed on the bed, doubled over in laughter.</p><p>"Relax. I think there's an electric blanket in there. I'll make do. I don't think they'd be able to address that until the morning comes." Taemin lay back on his bed. "Besides, ahjussi brought in a portable heater earlier, but it started tripping so I unplugged it. I don't want to bother them anymore."</p><p>"Fuck. You even showered in this room."</p><p>"The water is hot." </p><p>"Do you have a death wish? Get up!" Kibum ordered. "You're sleeping with me." </p><p>Taemin's smile took on a decidedly lecherous cast that grated on Kibum's concern- and lust-frayed nerves. "Gee, hyung, I thought you'd never ask."</p><p>Kibum made an about face and marched out onto Taemin's balcony. "Shut up. I'm giving you one minute to evacuate."</p><p>***</p><p>What the fuck is he doing? </p><p>Nothing, except soaking up the heat radiating from Taemin's back under the double comforters and dealing with his inner turmoil. The little shit had snuck in earlier and snuggled against his back, almost giving Kibum a heart attack, murmured something like, "You're too tense, hyung. Just chill." and laughed his head off, blissfully unaware of Kibum silently plotting his demise. Now, the younger man lay curled on his side huddled against the warm wall, and Kibum positioned himself facing away and tried to put as much distance between himself and Taemin as possible. It was an exercise in futility, given how narrow the bed actually was. </p><p>In the end, he just gave up and plopped on to his back, staring at the water marks on the plaster ceiling and trying not to think of that long expanse of back beside him.</p><p><em> Is this the part where I start counting sheep? </em> </p><p>Then it got worse. In his sleep, Taemin turned over and faced Kibum. Almost against his will, Kibum found himself cataloging the sleeping man's features from up close: that sleep-mussed blond head, the slight redness of the cheek he was lying on, that tiny mole on the side of his nose, that weird square philtrum, that pillowy mouth...</p><p>Awash by a gush of tenderness and want, Kibum got up and stepped out onto the balcony for the second time that night before he could do something he would regret in the morning. </p><p><em> Damn, this is bad</em>. And he didn't even have inebriation as an excuse.</p><p>After a couple of minutes of deep breathing exercises and cryotherapy out on the balcony, Kibum turned his back on the full moon to make his way back to the torture inside… only to find the balcony door locked. </p><p>***</p><p>Kibum shook his head and laughed out loud at the darkly comedic turn that his night took. He wanted to cool down and got exactly what he wanted.</p><p>Shifting from one foot to another to keep warm under his flimsy pajamas and windbreaker, Kibum contemplated on breaking down the door for a split second, then had a breakthrough. </p><p>He stepped over the railing onto the adjoining balcony and tested Taemin's balcony door. </p><p>
  <em> Thought so.  </em>
</p><p>He hurried inside the relatively warm room and almost cried as he hugged the wall. He knocked on the wall by his bed - where Taemin was warm and asleep - and called out softly, "Taemin, wake up."</p><p>It took about three more knocks and a couple of calls before he could hear the other man stir. </p><p>"Hyung?" </p><p>"Open the balcony door, Taemin. I'm stuck outside."</p><p>"Huh? You're in the next room."</p><p>"Exactly, Taemin. You're in my room. Now, open the balcony door."</p><p>"Ah." <em>Three, two, one</em>... "Ah! Sorry! Sorry!"</p><p>After ensuring that the other's main door was locked, Kibum jogged back to his own balcony to wait for Taemin to open the door. </p><p>His blond hair was standing in tufts. His face was puffy with sleep. His eyes were bleary, and he was wrapped in a comforter like a burrito. </p><p>Maybe it was just the mild onset of hypothermia speaking, but he's never seen a more beautiful person in his entire life. </p><p>"Come back to bed, hyu- oof!"</p><p>Kibum slammed Taemin against the balcony door and all but ravaged his mouth. </p><p>"Dear God, you're so warm," Kibum nearly sobbed into Taemin's mouth. </p><p>The slight whisper of the comforter slithering to  the floor was a thunderclap that woke Kibum from his delirious assault on Taemin, but before he could apologize for mauling the other man, Taemin wound his arms around his neck and was returning his kisses with open-mouthed fervor. </p><p>Breathless, Kibum slightly pulled away from Taemin to study him. Under the moonlight, his lips were even more puffy with the viciousness of Kibum's onslaught, and his eyes were half-lidded, not from sleep but blazing hunger.</p><p>With a surprising burst of strength, Taemin flipped their positions, and Kibum found himself with his back against the door and Taemin's frame shielding him from the cold. He had somehow maneuvered the comforter under Kibum's legs and pulled it up to cover his shoulders. Taemin leaned forward to gently lap at Kibum's panting mouth, and his lips drifted from Kibum's mouth to his jawline. </p><p>"I'll warm you up, Kibum-hyung," he whispered. Before Kibum could understand his next move, Taemin already had his cock out of his pajama bottoms and was licking up the underside of his shaft as he gently massaged his balls. Kibum banged his head against the door, teeth gritting at the borderline painful pleasure soaking up his senses and hands clawing helplessly against the door for purchase, but he forced himself to open his eyes and look down just as Taemin engulfed his cock in his voluptuous mouth and moaned around his length.</p><p>"Fuck, Taemin. I can't last long like this."</p><p>Kibum was a bit relieved when Taemin backed away from his cock, but his eyes widened when Taemin jacked him off with one hand and sucked on three fingers of the other, all the while looking up at Kibum. The older man's legs nearly buckled at the sight.</p><p>"Wait. Inside me," Taemin gasped as he reached around to sink a finger inside himself and started undulating. </p><p>
  <em>God damn. What a beautiful view.</em>
</p><p>"Fuck. You're killing me here." Kibum clutched at Taemin's hoodie and harshly tugged the younger upward to meet him. He could taste himself on the other's tongue, and that made him even harder.</p><p>He turned the man away from him and pulled his hand from his pants. "Hold on to the comforter and the railing. I'll do it." After securing the large comforter around the both of them, Kibum wound his arm around Taemin's waist and pressed the fingers of his other hand against the seam of his mouth. "Open up," he growled out against the other's neck.</p><p>Taemin gasped his name and obliged, licking around and between his three fingers and making them as wet as possible. Kibum dragged the pajamas down, caressed the other's cheeks sight unseen and carefully started preparing the younger man, one finger at a time. Kibum felt the other's blond head digging into his shoulder and sensed rather than saw the delicate arch of his elegant back. Taemin was blindly seeking him out, and Kibum met his mouth in a passionate liplock. Soon, Taemin was gasping out, "Now, please! Fuck me, hyung!"</p><p>"But… condom…" </p><p>"I swear to God I'm clean," he sobbed out desperately. "I trust you."</p><p>Kibum dropped his head onto Taemin's shoulder, pulled out his fingers from inside the other, lined himself up, and drove home. </p><p>Taemin's body bent forward, and the two men breathed out the word "Fuck!" like it was a prayer. </p><p>His entire body trembling at the immense effort to hold back, Kibum gave Taemin a moment to adjust to him and resolutely held his ground until he heard Taemin whisper demandingly, "Move!"</p><p>Kibum forgot the cold. He forgot where they were at the moment. He was too close, so he dropped his hand from where it was clutching the narrow waist to fist the other's dick as he adjusted his stance. Taemin's moans changed into choked-back screams uttered to the tempo of Kibum's relentless thrusts against his prostate.</p><p>"Oh, my fucking God, Kibum. I'm gonna cum, hyung! Fuck!" His cries sounded raw and strained, and he was biting his lip. </p><p>"Let it go, baby, you're hurting yourself. Here." He hurriedly halted the hand exploring Taemin's torso under his sleep clothes and held out his arm against the other's mouth. Taemin blindly latched on to his wrist with a strangled cry as he released into Kibum's hand, and that pain combined with the pleasure of the other spasmodically convulsing around him drove Kibum over the edge to paint Taemin's insides white. </p><p>***</p><p>Despite the tiredness that finally made its presence felt, Kibum all but lifted Taemin and deposited him in bed, afterwards heading to the bathroom to clean himself up and dampen a washcloth. He stared for a long moment at his wrist. Taemin bore down hard enough to draw blood.</p><p>He headed back to bed to find Taemin wiping himself down with tissues from the box at the corner of the counter. </p><p>Kibum insisted on cleaning Taemin with the washcloth. "I messed you up inside. I'm sorry." He couldn't bring himself to meet his eye. </p><p>"I'm not. I loved it." Kibum looked up to find Taemin looking at him, radiant in his aftermath under the flickering light from the sconces and bright eyes clearly broadcasting what he was feeling: lust, wonder, gratitude. </p><p>Kibum was sure his eyes were saying the same and more besides. Overwhelmed, he averted his gaze from the achingly beautiful sight and switched on his other mode. "This kid. Don't go be saying stuff like that to just anybody, ok?" Kibum lay with his back to the younger and threw the comforter over his head. "Go back to sleep, we still have a lot of ground to cover."</p><p>Taemin said nothing and only murmured a faint good night. </p><p>***</p><p>There was no time to talk about anything the next morning. They had to eat a hurried breakfast, check out of the hotel, and follow the leads given by Narae ahjumma, whose family apparently owned one of the larger ski resorts in the area. </p><p>"Wow. That explains why the hotel didn't have any buildings around," Kibum whispered to Taemin as they were checking out.</p><p>"Still doesn't explain why this building is this rundown or why their spare heater was too damn trippy," complained Taemin, who yelped when Kibum pinched his side as they bowed to the older woman, who gave them vouchers to the ski resort just because she loved watching them eat. Warding off their effusive thanks, the ahjumma shooed them toward their waiting ride and told them to make sure to return together next time. </p><p>By late afternoon, real life had started to rear its head, and they were heading back to Seoul on the same bus but on separate seats. Kibum was having mixed feelings about the seating arrangement: he wanted more time with Taemin, but he didn't know how to talk to him.</p><p>Taemin had such a pure heart, that he could tell. Even with such a short acquaintance, he wanted to protect that heart. But he wasn't sure he was up to the challenge of doing so, when he already has a lot on his plate. Most importantly, he didn't even know if Taemin would want him to. </p><p>Still, his exhaustion overpowered his dilemma, and he ended up dozing against the bus window.</p><p>Soon enough, the bus was pulling into the Seoul terminal. Kibum came to at the sight of hooded Taemin already out of the bus, slightly smiling at him, evidently waiting for him to get off.</p><p>Nobody spoke for a few moments as they slowly made their way to the terminal exit toward the queue of awaiting taxis, neither seeming to notice that the snow had started to fall. </p><p>Taemin spoke first. "Thank you for this weekend, sunbae. You've been a tremendous help." He bowed toward Kibum and smiled. "I'll treat you to dinner when I get that A." He gestured toward the queue. "Can I drop you off somewhere? We may be going the same route."</p><p>Kibum felt the same overly bright smile stretch across his face. "No, that's ok. I'll take the subway."</p><p>Taemin nodded, then looked up at the sky. "You better go ahead, sunbae. This snowfall might worsen later." </p><p>Kibum took one look at the other guy, with his blond hair escaping his hoodie in wisps, face skyward, and a stray snowflake clinging to his lashes, and made a decision. </p><p>"Actually, would you like to compile everything over dinner? I do need your help in recalling what that monk said while I was charging my recorder." </p><p>Mile a minute blinks. Then, an altogether different smile blazed across Taemin's face. "Gee, hyung, I thought you'd never ask."</p><p>***</p><p>Hoodie kid was late again the next morning. Nobody noticed.</p><p>끝</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. Thank you for the prompt. I am so sorry, I took some liberties with your prompt.<br/>2. I really had no intention of making this a slow burn. Sorry. -_-'<br/>3. Song inspiration: Josh Groban, My Confession<br/>4. The professor was Taemin's cousin, Lee Jinki. It was an introduction to economics and anthropology class. Taemin used nepotism to find out some of Kibum's details (before Jinki brandished a heavy tome at him), which was why he knew Kibum was a sunbae. Their age gap is 2 years.<br/>5. He really had no idea that Kibum intended to go to PyeongChang; he just wanted the excuse to ski.<br/>6. Thanks for reading. I really hope you guys liked it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>